Como se Fosse a Primeira Vez
by Mimi Granger W
Summary: Era o primeiro aniversário de casamento de Ronald e Hermione. Eles estavam bem, felizes, juntos. Será que algo poderia estragar tudo?


**Como se Fosse a Primeira**

_Tudo era perfeito, todo amor podia ser celebrado. Mas será que haveria algum empecilho? _

* * *

Era uma manhã linda de verão, o sol já tomava conta da casa. Hermione acordou e viu que o marido já não estava na cama. Logo em seguida, Ronald adentrou o quarto, trazendo nas mãos uma bela bandeja de café da manhã, com tudo que sua mulher gostava.

-Bom dia meu amor, preparei um café para nós, afinal hoje é um dia especial. Parabéns para nós querida – Ao terminar a frase Ron a beijou carinhosamente.

-Que lindo Ron, eu te amo – Ela respondeu.

Aquele era o dia do primeiro aniversário de casamento do casal, um dia digno de toda celebração. Mesmo com tantas dificuldades e perigos que enfrentaram juntos durante os anos em Hogwarts, eles estavam ali, juntos, podendo comemorar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ao terminar o café os dois saíram para o trabalho. Para agradar a mulher Rony resolveu utilizar o método trouxa, foram de carro até o Ministério da Magia. Os dois trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, porém em áreas diferentes.

Tamanha era a felicidade do casal naquele dia, durante toda a manhã pensavam um no outro, contando os minutos para voltarem para casa e aproveitarem aquela noite, que fora feita para eles.

Na hora do almoço, Mione resolveu fazer uma surpresa ao marido e subiu até sua sala. Chegando ao corredor avistou de longe uma moça loira, conversando com o seu ruivo dos olhos azuis. Ela não podia acreditar, era Lavander, que por uma força das trevas estava lá, toda risonha conversando com seu marido. Seu sangue ferveu. Aproximou-se e fingindo simpatia disse:

-Lavander, mas que surpresa! O que faz aqui?

-Olá Hermione- A loira respondeu – Precisava resolver uns problemas e não podia ficar sem cumprimentar o Rony, né Ron Ron?

-É – O ruivo respondeu sem graça e com medo, pois sabia que aquilo iria lhe causar confusão.

-Ah é verdade, vocês sempre foram tão amigos- Hermione disse com tom sarcástico.

-Pois é, mas já estou indo, tenho muitos compromissos, até mais gente!

Até! – O casal respondeu em uni som.

Ronald estava tão nervoso, preocupado que o suor lhe corria a face.

-Ronald, vamos até sua sala – Disse a esposa.

-Claro, querida.

-Não me chame de querida! – Ela respondeu furiosa.

Seria como ele imaginou, era o fim de sua vida, Hermione iria lhe trucidar.

-O que você queria com aquele inseto bípede?! Estava todo felizinho conversando com ela, por acaso estavam relembrando os velhos tempos?- A morena estava realmente brava

-Nada disso meu amor, eu só a cumprimentei- Respondeu o marido, tentando acalmá-la.

-Não me chame de 'meu amor'- Ela disse lhe dando murros e continuou:

-Como você pode Ronald Weasley? Justo hoje, no nosso dia?

-Hermione por que você sempre é assim?! Por que não acredita em nada que eu falo? Mas que droga! – O ruivo não conseguiu manter a calma.

-Olha Ronald, chega! Não quero mais ouvir a sua voz, afinal você já gastou muita saliva conversando com sua amiguinha - A morena saiu da sala batendo a porta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e voltou ao trabalho.

Ao final do expediente, Hermione estava muito triste, precisava conversar com alguém. Aparatou para a casa de Harry e Gina, pois sabia que a cunhada poderia lhe ajudar.

-Oi Gi – Disse a morena com voz triste.

-Hermione o que faz aqui? Você não devia estar em casa com o meu irmão comemorando o aniversário de casamento? – A ruiva perguntou surpresa.

-Sim, porém mais uma vez aquele trasgo estragou tudo- Hermione respondeu visivelmente irritada.

-Ai meu Merlin, o que houve querida? - Gina perguntou conduzindo a morena até o quarto, onde poderiam ficar mais a vontade para conversarem.

-Eu estava tão feliz sabe? Queria tanto compartilhar isso com ele, e então resolvi ir até sua sala na hora do almoço. Mas quando cheguei ao corredor ele já estava ACOMPANHADO! – Hermione respondeu exautada e em seguida caiu em prantos.

-Como assim?! – Gina não entendera muito bem- Rony estava com outra mulher?

-A Lavander! Estava lá toda aberta conversando com ele, que por sinal parecia muito feliz – Hermione estava realmente triste e sangada.

-Ah Mi, não fique assim. Ele só quis ser educado – Gina tentava acalmar a moça.

-Mas não precisava de tanta educação – Hermione não se conformava

-Hermione, eu sei que meu irmão é um pouco tontinho e desajeitado, mas os homens são assim mesmo. Ele te ama, e só tem olhos pra você.

As duas ficaram em silencio, Hermione deitou a cabeça nas pernas da amiga, que ficou lhe acalmando por algum tempo. Rony também estava chateado, sabia onde sua mulher poderia estar e foi direto para casa da irmã.

Chegando lá, Harry o recebeu.

-E ai cara – Harry disse.Já sabia o que havia acontecido, pois viu quando Hermione chegara triste.

-Oi, ela está aqui né? – Perguntou o ruivo cabisbaixo

-Está sim. Vamos até a cozinha para conversarmos.

-Eu não entendo Harry. Por que as mulheres são tão difíceis?!- Ron perguntou indignado.

-Rony, as mulheres são diferentes de nós, são mais sensíveis. Talvez algo que seja normal e sem problemas, para elas pode ser a coisa mais terrível do mundo. Peça desculpas- Harry tentou ajudar

-Mas eu não fiz nada! – Respondeu o amigo

-Ah Rony, tente entender. É isso que elas esperam de nós. Leve-a para casa, hoje é o dia de vocês, poxa- Harry disse.

-É, você tem razão.

Os dois subiram as escadas e adentraram o quarto. Hermione logo esbravejou

-O que você quer aqui Ronald Weasley?! – Disse ela ainda irritada.

-Hermione, vamos embora. Eu quero conversar com você- Respondeu o ruivo.

-Não tenho nada para conversar- A morena disse.

-Hermione- Reprovou Gina lhe fitando um olhar.

-Tudo bem, vamos. Mas não encoste em mim- Hermione ainda não havia se rendido totalmente.

Ao chegarem em casa, sentaram-se no sofá e começaram a conversar.

-Pode começar com seu teatrinho Ronald- A mulher disse.

-Olha, Hermione, eu já te disse o que houve. Mas isso não importa. O que realmente importa é que você é a mulher da minha vida, com que quero estar pra sempre. Não há nenhuma outra capaz de me tirar de você. Eu te amo– Disse Rony em tom carinhoso.

A morena não pode conter as lágrimas.

-Ah, Ron, eu sou uma idiota. Me desculpe por não confiar em você. Eu também te amo muito- Mione respondeu chorosa e abraçou o marido.

-Eu que peço desculpa por ser tão insensível- O ruivo respondeu e logo em seguida beijou a esposa

A intensidade do beijo aumentava cada vez mais. Rony a pegou no colo e então foram para o quarto. Aos poucos e com todo carinho ele tirava a roupa da amada. E lhe dizia palavras de amor.

-Você é o meu sonho Mione, a mais linda de todas as mulheres – O ruivo disse enquanto beijava seu corpo e a ouvia sussurrar.

-Ahh Rony, você é demais. Eu te amo querido- Sussurrava a morena

Naquela noite, eles se amaram intensamente, trocaram carinho e amor a noite toda, como no dia do casamento. Como se fosse a primeira vez.

*É ISSO AÍ PESSOAL, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM. DEIXEM REVIEWS,POIS É A PRIMEIRA QUE ESCREVO E PRECISO DA OPINIÃO DE VOCÊS. BEEIJOS :)


End file.
